Family Studies
by xmyxparadisex
Summary: The trio arrives back at Hogwarts only to know that they have to take a Family Studies course. Theyre going to be in over their heads. DMHG RR
1. A New Year

Hermione Granger had changed over the summer. She was slimmer, she now had wavy, brown hair and she had _developed _in some areas. She had also changed her wardrobe. Instead of the boring, goody-goody outfits, she now wore tight fitting clothes. But the best thing that had happened over the summer? She was now _officially _Ron Weasley's girlfriend. Hermione had gone over to the Burrow for the last month of summer and Ron had enough courage to ask her out, which she of course said yes.

That had been a month ago, and now here she was sitting in a compartment, crying. Why was she crying? Her stupid, idiotic, ass of a boyfriend had been found, by her, making out with none other than Lavender-fucking-Brown. The Lavender Brown who told her she should go out and date Ron, the Lavender Brown that helped them on their first date and now the Lavender Brown that was snogging her boyfriend. _Ex-boyfriend _Hermione thought.

Hermione was sitting in the Heads Compartment. Yes, she had gotten Head Girl and to utter dismay, Draco Malfoy had gotten Head Boy. Not only was she sure that they had the exact same classes this year; she would have to share a common room _and _bathroom with him.

_Uggh, I desperately need someone to talk to _she thought. But no, she couldn't go anywhere, she was supposed to stay here and wait for the Head Boy and then Professor McGonagall to explain what they were doing this year. Even if she could leave, she'd have nowhere to go. Ron was with Lavender and Harry has asked for some alone time with Ginny. Hermione sighed and leaned her head against the window. She had almost fallen asleep when she heard the click of the compartment door open.

"Waiting for me mudblood?" drawled a voice.

"Oh, yes of course, I would always wait for you Ferret Boy," Hermione replied, sarcastically.

Draco Malfoy had taken a seat across from her and pulled out a book to read. Draco had too, changed over the summer. He had more of a built body from Quidditch, his silvery, blond hair came just above his ears and he had taken a liking to muggle clothing. Wearing dark, baggy jeans and a white t-shirt, he looked hot.

Girls had noticed him this year. Well they had always noticed him, but he was even more noticeable this year. Girls clinging to him everywhere he went, especially Pansy Parkinson.

Ahh, yes, _Pansy Parkinson_ that's another reason why he had arrived so early. She had been groping him and _trying_ to make him shag her or something, so he had immediately flew out of there and arrived here earlier than he expected.

"Why are you here so early, Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

"If you really must know, I was trying to get away from Pansy Parkinson. Stupid girl has been grabbing me and clinging to me. Very annoying," he answered.

"Of course she was grabbing you, she's like in love with you, which is pretty hard to believe because look at you."

"Ha ha, Granger. You may think that now but in a couple of months you'll be falling head over heels in love with me too. Girls always do."

Just as she was about to answer, the compartment door opened and in walked Professor McGonagall _and_ Professor Snape.

"Well, it looks like you haven't killed each other yet, so let's get down to business," started Professor McGonagall. "As Heads, you will be living together, which means, you will have your own bedrooms but you will share a common room and bathroom. You will both patrol the corridors on different nights and you will have to organize Hogsmeade trips or Balls if Professor Dumbledore allows it. Any questions?"

They both shook their heads and Professor McGonagall headed out. Professor Snape handed both of them their schedules early.

"You two should get into your robes, we will be arriving soon," he spoke and without another word he left.

* * *

A few moments later the train had stopped and both got out and searched for their friends.

Hermione found Ginny a few minutes later in one of the carriages. She hoped in beside Ginny.

"Hermy, I just found out what happened. Are you okay?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I mean, I just thought he loved me," Hermione answered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your brother was snogging Lavender when I walked in on them."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Herms. I was talking about how you have to live with Malfoy. I'll talk to my brother."

"NO! Don't. It's his fault. Look we're here let's just go inside and eat."

The two of them walked in silence to the Great Hall. They sat down by Harry, Seamus, Neville and _Ron._ He of course tried to speak to Hermione.

"Listen, Mione, what you saw on the train was nothing, I love you," he whined.

"Well, unfortunately for you, I don't love you. Oh look Dumbledore's talking," she replied, turning to face the front.

"Welcome, old faces and new, to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor McGonagall will you please start the sorting ceremony," spoke Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall called up the first name "Alen, Fiona" who turned out to become a Ravenclaw. After the sorting was done, Dumbledore got up once again to speak.

"Thank you Professor. Our caretaker, Argus Filch has asked me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds and that anything from Weasley's Whizzes will be confiscated. But onto different matters, this year's Head Boy and Head Girl are Draco Malfoy from Slytherin and Hermione Granger from Gryffindor." He then began to clap, which everyone followed in suit. "Also we have a new Professor this year. Her name is Professor Halligan. She will be teaching something for the seventh years which will begin tomorrow. Now will the prefects please lead the first years to their common rooms and would the Head Girl and Boy follow me. Goodnight."

* * *

The three of them walked slowly to a deserted corridor with only a very big portrait of a snake and a lion. Professor Dumbledore stopped in front of the portrait.

"The Head Girl gets to pick the password. Miss Granger?" spoke Dumbledore.

"Uhm, mysterious love," replied Hermione. The portrait opened and they walked in.

"Mr. Malfoy your room is to the left and Miss Granger your room is to the right. Goodnight." Dumbledore turned and left, leaving Hermione and Draco to look around the room in awe.

The common room was part silver and part gold. There was a big fireplace with a couch in front of it. Beside the fireplace were two desks, one on the left and one on the right, with bookcases beside both of them.

Hermione went to her room only to be more surprised. The walls were red, with a white carpet. The bed was in the middle of the left wall and across from it was a big dresser with a mirror. Her bed was covered in gold, silk sheets with red pillows. In the far corner was a small round table with two white chairs.

"My room at the manor is bigger than this," drawled a voice from behind her.

Hermione spun around to see Malfoy leaning against the door frame. "Well some people appreciate all the work others put into this," she said.

"Whatever. Goodnight mudblood." He turned around and walked back to his room.

"Goodnight ferret-boy." Hermione changed into her pjs and crawled into bed. _This is going to be one loooooooong year _she thought and then she drifted off to sleep.

She didn't know how right she was.

* * *

**Please review, it wood be nice to know how my story is! thankies**

_xokissesxo_


	2. New Class

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I own the plot though._**

**A/N: Decided to re-do this story, so here's the second chapter.**

I guess I'm_ giving up_ on love cause it really **kinda sucks**

**On with the Story**

* * *

The next day Draco Malfoy woke up early to get ready. He opened up the door to the bathroom only to find Hermione Granger shaving her legs in her panties and bra. 

"If I knew you had a body like that before, I'd have fucked you then," laughed Draco.

"Malfoy! Get the fuck out!" yelled Hermione.

Draco left and closed the door behind him, waiting until Hermione was done.

Hermione got dressed in her robes and hurried out of the bathroom.

"You can use the bathroom, Malfoy," she shouted to him. Hermione opened the portrait and walked out, heading towards the Great Hall.

Draco had decided to take a cold shower that morning, to relieve his _frustrations._ After he was done, he put on his robes and headed towards the Great Hall.

* * *

When he got down to the Great Hall he noticed that Hermione was sitting with the Weaslette and Longbottom. While Potter and Weasel were sitting further away, talking in hushed voices and occasionally glancing towards Hermione. He sat down next to Blaise Zabini and started eating. 

Hermione was mad. She had been pulled by Ginny to sit with Neville instead of talking to Harry. So here she was poking at her eggs and occasionally looking towards Ron and Harry who were talking in hushed voices. They got their schedules and headed off to their first class.

The first class that day was the Family Studies one. All the seventh years were piled in to one room to wait for their instructions.

Professor Halligan was pretty tall. She had short, brown hair and a fairly pretty face. "Okay, everyone listen up. This class is Family Studies. Professor Dumbledore has asked me to do this class for you. You will have one big assignment for the year. You will be in partners, girl and boy and you will get to experience the wonders of parenthood. You will have to act as parents. Each girl will come up here and drink this potion, which will make you become pregnant. You will be pregnant for five months and then take care of your baby for five months. You will write about the changes in the relationship and the pregnancy. I will now read off the names for partners. Longbottom and Parkinson, Potter and Abbot, Weasley and Bulstrode, Zabini and Chang, Granger and Malfoy-"

"WHAT?" the two of them yelled at the same time.

"Yes, you two are paired together. Now Miss Granger come up here and drink this," said Halligan.

Hermione walked slowly to the front and drank the liquid. She went to sit back in her seat.

"Okay, the potion will take effect tomorrow. As well, you will have to live in a tower with your partner. And since Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger are Head Boy and Head Girl, you won't need to move. Now you can leave and find your rooms with this map." Professor Halligan handed out maps to all the seventh years and shooed them away.

* * *

"Great, now I have to be a father to a mudblood's kids," sneered Draco. Hermione and Draco were walking back down the hall to their room. 

"Well I didn't want to be partnered with you, so shut up," Hermione replied.

When they had gotten to their room, they saw that Ron and Harry were waiting outside of the portrait for them.

"Hermione, _Malfoy,_" Harry greeted.

Draco walked inside and left the three of them alone.

"What do you need?" asked Hermione, angry that Ron was here.

"We wanted to warn you that if Malfoy does anything we can hurt him for you, maybe knock out his eyes," replied Ron.

"I'd rather him hurt you, Ronald, and I don't need any protection, now as you can see I have to go. Oh and Ronald, have fun with Millicent." Hermione said the password and walked through the portrait to find and angry looking Malfoy, pacing around the room. "Are you okay?"

"Dumbledore is off his rocker. An idiot for doing this," muttered Malfoy, still pacing.

"What has he done?"

"He's making us sleep in the_ same_ room, in the _same _bed. Can you believe that?"

"Oh, fuck," mumbled Hermione. _This year is going to be hard._

* * *

A/N: All done. Please review. 


	3. Starting Out

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I own the plot though._**

**A/N: I've explained what's happened in the first chapters. So, read them and then read this. **

lots of girls show their beauty because they want the world to see it ;; but others try to hide it, so he'll look for something more...

**On with the Story **

* * *

Hermione was extremely disappointed. For ten months, she would have to _sleep _in the _same _bed as Malfoy. _Complete and utter horror, _she thought. She was, as of now, lying in the bed with Malfoy,_ trying_ to sleep. Trying being the word. After what seemed like hours she finally drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

The next morning, Draco Malfoy awoke to Granger checking her stomach out in the mirror across from their bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sitting up.

She quickly pulled her shirt down and faced him. "I was seeing if anything had happened to me since I drank the potion yesterday."

"Well, you are looking a bit fat around the middle, but you were always like that so I wouldn't worry, Mudblood."

Hermione huffed and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door.

* * *

"So, how is it living with her anyways?" asked Blaise, buttering his toast. 

"Complete bullocks," replied Draco. "The situation is much worse now that we have to sleep in the same bed in the same room together. She kicked me fairly hard last night."

Blaise chuckled. "I would have too."

"Well, how is it with you and the Patil girl then?"

Blaise sighed. "Not too well. She hates me. She yelled at me for quite some time, saying it was my fault that she couldn't be partnered up with you. It was a load of bullocks."

Draco snorted. "Well, at least we know nothing good can come from this."

---

Across the room at the Gryffindor table, Hermione was having a similar conversation involving her, a red-headed girl, a green eyed boy and an ass of an ex-boyfriend.

"So, how is it living with him?" asked Ginny, climbing over the benches to sit down.

Hermione groaned. "It was way better when we had two different rooms, but now I have to sleep in the same bed as him! "

"I wouldn't mind that," Ginny replied, winking at Hermione. At the boys' gasp, she continued, "He's grown up over the past few years, physically, and well, every girl in school has noticed it, me included."

Hermione turned her nose up at this. "I don't think he is the least bit attractive."

"Thanks Hermione, for being the only sane girl in Hogwarts," spoke Ron from across the table.

"Was I speaking to you, Ronald? No, so just mind your business and go find your tramp of a girlfriend!" snapped Hermione. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a class to go to." And with that, she left.

* * *

At the end of the day, she returned to her dorms to find Malfoy pacing in the common area. He angrily looked up when she walked in. 

"Where have you been, Mudblood?" he sneered. "We need to plan the Halloween Ball."

Hermione ignored the mudblood comment. "Excuse me, unlike some people, I have a class last period."

"Well, get your ass over here so we can work on it. I want to spend the least amount of time with you as possible."

By the end of three hours, they had gotten most of the planning done. The Halloween Ball would be a Masquerade Ball and it would run from seven p.m. to eleven p.m. for the fourth years and above. Their would be a DJ that would play both muggle and wizardry music. Their would also be small tables that would seat eight, two students from each house for House Unity, and the middle of the Great Hall would be a dance floor.

The two of them walked to their room, got dressed and went to bed.

* * *

"Granger! Wake up already!" called a voice from above her.

She turned over in bed, opening her eyes and then squinting them because of the sunlight. She groaned. "What?"

"We're going to Hogsmeade today, remember? It's for all the seventh years. We're supposed to find things to decorate the baby's room with," answered Draco.

"Fine, I'll go get ready," Hermione replied, getting up and walking into the washroom.

Draco was waiting patiently in the common area for twenty minutes when the click of a door behind me, shook him out of his daydreaming. He turned to see Granger dressed in jeans and sweatshirt with her hair in a messy bun.

"Let's go," she said, and they were off.

* * *

They walked to Hogsmeade in silence. When they arrived they were stopped by Hannah Abbot.

"Oh Mione, you have got to check out this store. It has everything you could ever want for a baby and unfortunately, the owner gave us these look-a-like babies, which act like real babies, so we could, you know, practice. Isn't it wonderful?" mumbled Hannah, who lead the two to **Magical Baby Bonanza.**

When they went inside, Hannah left to go find Harry, leaving Hermione, alone, with Malfoy.

"Did you catch any of what she said?" asked Draco.

"Not really. But I think she said something about getting a practice baby," replied Hermione. "Let's look around."

Two hours and five shopping bags later, Draco and Hermione arrived at the Heads Tower, exhausted. Oh and don't forget about the practice baby, which was nestled in Hermione's arms.

The baby had finally gotten to sleep after bawling it's head off for twenty minutes. Hermione placed the baby in the play pen and sat herself on the couch. "I think I'll sleep down here for tonight, incase the baby wakes up," she said to Malfoy.

He shrugged. "Whatever." He left for the bedroom.

Hermione yawned and stretched herself out on the couch, pulling the blanket over herself. _I hope he becomes better at this _she thought.

_I hope he does too_ thought Fate.

* * *

**A/N: So? Please Review.**


End file.
